


Who Do You Like?

by the_big_pie_number1



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a massive crush and Frank wants to find out who it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or: this is so cliche it's unreal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Like?

"So Gerard," Frank paused. "do you like anyone?" 

The question had caught Gerard off guard, causing a slight jolt in his stomach.

As it turned out, Gerard did, in fact, like someone. That someone just so happened to be sitting across from him on his unmade bed, asking him who it was he liked. 

And Gerard was freaking out about it. 

He realised he'd been staring at Frank wide eyed for the past few seconds or so and quickly rushed to say, "No one, I don't like anyone. Why do you ask?" With a slight panicked edge to his voice.

"You hesitated," Frank said, a smirk creeping on to his delicate features. "Who is it?" 

Now Gerard /was/ panicking. 

"No one! I just told you, I don't like anyone." He tried to look in Frank's eyes as he said it, but he'd always found it difficult to lie straight to his best friend's face. 

"You totally do, oh my god!" Frank was smiling now, flailing excitedly on Gerard's bed. "Come on, tell me who it is! That's what best friends are supposed to do, right?"

Gerard's face began to flush and he cast his eyes down to the messy bed sheets. He couldn't just /tell/ Frank he had a crush him, let alone that he had been in love with him for the past 3 years of their lives. He started twisting his fingers in the sleeves of his hoodie and shifting a little on the bed.

Frank seemed to notice how uncomfortable Gerard looked and gave him a concerned look. "Gerard, you know it's okay if you don't want to tell me, right?" He smiled comfortingly, tugging on one of Gerard's sleeves which only made Gerard feel more guilty about not telling him. He didn't want to be the reason for that worried look in Frank's eyes.

"It's just... I- it's not really important who I like, y'know? They probably wouldn't like me the same anyway." Gerard said, closing his eyes. It hurt to think about his crush on Frank, it just made him miserable realising Frank wouldn't feel the same. He didn't even know if Frank was into /boys/, never mind into /him/. 

"What do you mean they wouldn't like you the same?" Frank asked incredulously. "Anyone would be lucky to have you, Gerard! You're beautiful and you're smart and you're funny and amazing at art and-," He cut himself off, realising what he'd just said. Frank looked like a deer in headlights as he turned away from his best friend. Gerard just stared at him, shocked. 

Did Frank... did he just say Gerard was beautiful? Surely he didn't really think that, did he? He couldn't have said that. The word 'beautiful' wasn't often used to describe Gerard in any scenario, at least not in his experience. 

Gerard was so dumbfounded and caught up in his own thoughts that he forgot to say something in the silence that followed. 

Frank turned back to him slightly with a wary look on his face. "It doesn't matter, Gee, let's stop talking about this." 

Gerard ignored him, "You think I'm... beautiful?" He could hardly get himself to say the words out loud. This didn't seem real. 

"Gerard...," Frank said, staring at anything but Gerard, "Look, I get it, i-if you don't want to be friends anymore, like, y'know... if I've made it weird or something," He looked as if he was on the verge of tears at he said it, and Gerard had no idea why. 

"Um... If it's any consolation, I think that, uh... that you're also, um, beautiful," Gerard coughed slightly and looked away. Why did he have to be so awkward! It's Frank! Frankie who he's been friends with for ten years! Frankie who he used to play house with even though they didn't understand how any of it worked. 

Frank looked up at Gerard then. It was the first time bed looked at him longer than a glance in the past ten minutes. 

"You do?" he asked quietly.

Gerard cleared his throat again, "Well, yeah, Frankie." 

Frank gave a thoughtful look at his hands then closed his eyes tightly. "Please don't be mad at me...," but before Gerard could ask why, Frank was leaning across and kissing him. 

The kiss couldn't have been longer than 3 seconds, just a touch of lips to lips, but the wind from Gerard's lungs felt like it'd been knocked straight out of him. 

Gerard had been so occupied with his thoughts that he'd forgotten to respond, God he had to stop /doing that./

Frank seemed to have taken his response as a bad one and backed up immediately to the top of the bed. "Gerard, I... I'm really sorry, I mean, I know you like someone else, and that you'll probably want to tell them you like them and you can grow up and have kids and a house together or something, and now I've messed up our friendship because I couldn't hold my stupid self back any more and-," Franks eyes began to well up as he curled in on himself, "Gerard, please don't be mad."

Gerard made his way to console Frank in a tight hug after all of his anxious rambling. "Frankie, hey, no it's okay-"

"But Gerard it's not okay. I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you," he whimpered in into Gerard's arm, then quietly added, "especially since you like someone else." 

"Frank, I...," Gerard took a deep breath, "Frank, I like you." 

Frank froze in Gerard's arms. "Gerard, don't just say that because I like you-" 

This time Gerard cut him off, "I have liked you for the past 3 years Frankie, but I didn't tell you because I didn't think in a million years that you'd like me too," He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "I love you." 

Frank looked up at him, "You mean that?" Gerard nodded. "I love you too, Gerard, for as long as I can remember." Frank was crying again, but this time out of the happiness he felt. Gerard couldn't hold himself back either. 

"We're both so stupid," Gerard said with a sappy smile. 

"You're right," Frank agreed, then looked up, "Gerard?" He asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Shut up, you idiot," Gerard said, and kissed his best friend, and now, boyfriend.


End file.
